the_starship_huntfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Hunt-A
Summary The USS Hunt NCC 93866-A is a Federation starship of the Nomad-Class in service in the early 25th century. She is the second starship to bear the name and was commissioned in 2408. Like all starships of the United Federation of Planets, she carries a dedication plaque on the wall of the bridge; the USS Hunt's is supplanted with the motto ''Nulli expugnabilis hosti. ''The Latin to English translation is "conquered by no enemy." Lineage The ship's namesake comes from two naval warships from the 20th century, the USS Hunt DD-194 and USS Hunt DD-674, both named for the United States Secretary of the Navy, William H. Hunt (1823 - 1884.) In 2282, Starfleet commissioned the Miranda-Class USS Hunt NCC-3866, which remained active for well over a century, eventually foundering over Arvada III in 2408, having seen 126 years of service, sixteen commanding officers, and travelled over a million light years. Conception & Construction The Hunt was the second of four planned vessels of the class, intended to serve as Starfleet's first extended range deep space explorers. Engineers envisaged ships of the Nomad Class enduring twenty years in the field before needing to return to a starbase. Their sheer size made them the largest ever built, until the Odyssey Class of 2411 was launched with a mere six metres of extra length on the Nomad. As well as explorers, they could serve as flagships at times of war, and were outfitted with heavy weaponry and the capacity for transwarp drive. As a consequence of the Scolarian Conflict, none were fitted with the transwarp core due to time constraints. Other ships of the class include the USS Nomad, USS Rothwell and USS Sir Galahad. The Nomad's keel was laid in 2404 at Mars's orbital shipyards, and both it and Hunt were due for completion in the latter half of 2409. The Scolarian attack on Mars resulted in the destruction of Nomad before it even left spacedock, leaving Hunt the only one of its kind until Rothwell and Sir Galahad were finished in 2412. Specifications Length: 935 metres Crew: 1,021 Decks: 34 Cruising Speed: Warp 9.2 Maximum Speed: Warp 9.9997 (sustainable for 30 minutes) Capabilities Weapons The Hunt is fitted with eighteen phaser arrays situated fore, aft, port, starboard and on the ventral and dorsal portions of the hull. There are also two phaser turrets located for and aft which fire shortwave phaser pulses at a target, determined to be very effective at depleting shields. An experimental positronic tactical console allows the Hunt to fire on multiple targets at the same time, with the most observed to be seven in real time combat. The Hunt's primary torpedo launchers are located port and starboard on the rim of the saucer, unique for a Starfleet vessel. The launchers are circular pods capable of firing in multiple directions at the same time and are based on Cardassian technology. The addition of standard ventral, dorsal and aft launchers gives the ship a near 360 degree firing arc. Shields The Hunt utilises revolutionary new shields, termed Aegis by their designers, and share the same power grid as the main deflector and impulse engines. The unique design of the shields means that any energy directed at it merely adds to the overall output of the field, making it stronger. The shields are not infallible however, and will eventually fail given enough punishment. Speed The warp core is capable of a cruising speed of warp 9.2 and a maximum of 9.997, safe for 30 minutes before conditions become critical. Stealth The Hunt, and indeed the Nomad-Class by design, is outfitted with a stealth mode, termed "silent running" when activated. The mode causes all non-essential systems to shut down, with all exterior ports obscured by shutters, and the impulse engine output minimised to short bursts, essentially rendering the ship invisible to sensors. Fighter Deployment Hunt carries a contingent of six Peregrine Attack Fighters in its aft launch bay, deployable within 90 seconds at the captain's command. On stardate 68499.2 at the prelude to hostilities with the Undine and the Borg, the new Reman Empire supplied a contingent of six of their craft to the Hunt with their own Reman pilots after the Hunt's own wing of Peregrines failed to return from a reconnaissance mission. Computer The Hunt's computer is a highly advanced and experimental one based on Soong-type positronic central processors. Essentially a learning computer, it is able to adapt and learn of its own accord and is much more independent than previous designs. The computer is able to activate a photonic humanoid form for the ease of the user if desired. The photonic representation of the computer is based on the physical appearance of its designer Dr Phillip Moran, and when interacted with has been reported to display many of his mannerisms. In 2413, the computer became unstable and its subroutines began to decay, requiring the intervention of the EMH to restore its programming. Features Bridge The bridge of the USS Hunt is very large and open plan, akin to the command centre of a starbase. It has a blue and grey colour scheme with a semi-circular area for the senior officers, where the Captain's chair, XO's chair, Ops console and conn consoles are located. Behind the command area are numerous scientific and engineering consoles, divided by transparent partitions capable of displaying tactical and scientific data. It has three view screens offering a near panoramic view and three turbolift access points. The Captain's ready room is adjacent to the starboard turbolift. Transporter Room The Hunt has twenty-two transporter rooms and a number of cargo transporters positioned in the storage areas. The senior crew use Transporter Room 2 which is located a deck below the bridge and immediately accessible via Turbolift 2. Captain's Ready Room The Captain's Ready Room is located just off the main bridge on the starboard side. It has a small viewing port to the left of the Captain's desk. Copper has customised the room to display three trophies on the wall, with a fishtank in the corner. Although not intended as such, it is large enough to hold a conference of the senior officers if required. Observation Deck The observation deck is located on deck 12, aft port quarter. It has six large circular windows and is typically used as a function room when receiving delegates, particularly first contact events. The windows often provide a view of the planet they are visiting, which has been observed historically to bring comfort to the alien guests. There is another observation deck on the same deck on the starboard side. Conference Room The conference room is located on deck 2 adjacent to transporter room 2. It is used solely by the senior officers for briefings and has a long curved wooden table down the centre which takes up most of the space, with a holographic display in the centre. Engineering The Hunt's engine room on deck 20 is taken up by a substantially-sized warp core, the length of which takes up three decks. All bridge functions can be controlled from the room, which contains the same transparent data displays as the bridge. A notable feature of the engine room is a flat terminal which can display the status of the ship or any of its component parts in detailed holographic form. This feature is heavily used by the engineering crew for diagnostic purposes. A large open plan area situated on the same deck as engineering is used for diagnostic operations and is also used as a storage area; the space was intended to accommodate a transwarp core, however this was omitted from the final design due to time constraints during the Scolarian Conflict. Auxiliary Control Auxiliary Control is located on deck 20, forward of Engineering. It can be accessed in less that 45 seconds via Turbolift 2. The room is a contingency in the event the main bridge becomes uninhabitable or is taken over by enemy forces, and all ship functions can be controlled from here. Crew Quarters The Hunt has crew quarters of sufficient volume to support 1,021 crew members. Whilst the senior crew enjoy single berth accommodation, subordinates are required to double up, with Peregrine pilots sharing berths with up to five fellow crewmembers. Sickbay Hunt has two Sickbays, both administered by one Chief Medical Officer on deck 5. Both facilities have the capacity to take 300 casualties, 150 per room. Unique to this type of starship, there is a setup dedicated to the treatment of humanoids whom have been assimilated by the Borg. Located in room 5-12 adjacent to the medical areas is a barbers and beauty parlour, run by Mr Brin and his daughter Alia respectively. Shuttlebay The Hunt's two shuttle bays are located to the aft of the main saucer, and hold a contingent of twelve shuttles, two runabouts and six Workbees. At the aft-most point of the main drive section is a tertiary bay containing a fleet of six Peregrine attack fighters. Recreational Areas The main social hub of the Hunt is Nelson's on deck 6. It features a large open plan dining area with a bar, canteen and staggered seating areas to allow viewing of space from the windows. The area is named for Lord Horatio Nelson. Dotted throughout the ship also are smaller mess halls and canteen areas. Holodeck There are six holodecks on the USS Hunt, two located on deck 4, two on deck 6 and two on deck 8. In addition, the ship features holo-emitters on every deck to allow for photonic crewmembers. Armoury The Armoury is located on deck 13. As well as storing all of the ship's hand phasers, rifles and explosives, it also contains its own holodeck for the sole purpose of weapons training and target practice. Personnel Command Crew Commanding Officer *Mirra Boleros 2408 *James Copper 2409-present *David Shinkfield 2413 First Officer/Executive Officer *Mirra Boleros Second Officer/Operations Officer *David Shinkfield *Neil Brass 2413 Tactical Officer/Security Chief *Neil Brass Science Officer *Rixom M'Gila *Nion Chief Engineer *Saurek Sian Counselor *Dana Anderson Helm *Bethany May-Taylor *Kohlar Chief Medical Officer *Isaac Stamp Communications Officer *Aleksandra Wicks Chief Petty Officer *Cassandra Tucker Senior Flight Deck Officer *Frank Boff First Contact Catalogue Every starship has a catalogue of First Contacts associated with it regardless of the commanding officer or crew. A list of the Hunt's recorded First Contact Events (FCE) are listed below: 2408 *Kesh 61104.4* *Fal-Tor-Ree 61299.2 2409 *Yenn 61623.7* 2410 *Huran Sandworms 63010.7** 2411 *None recorded. 2412 *None recorded. 2413 *Deferi 67001.4*** *Rankatli 68312.2 *Elachi *Voth Note: entries suffixed with a * denote the discovery and observation of a pre-warp species that were not formally contacted in accordance with the Prime Directive. Entries suffixed with ** denote the discovery and/or contact with a non-humanoid species or other lifeform without a societal structure or civilisation. Entries suffixed with *** denote contact with a warp capable civilisation where a FCE has already occurred at an undeterminable time in the past but relations were not pursued, either due to initial hostility or at the behest of the species themselves. Fate Between the years 2413 and 2418, the USS Hunt-A became stranded inside the Solanae Dyson Sphere, which is located in the Delta Quadrant. The ship suffered sustained attacks from the native Voth and Elachi, and coupled with various exotic forces and extended atmospheric flight, the Hunt's structural integrity began to deteriorate faster than it could be repaired. On entry to the Sphere, the Hunt burned out its deflector dish, and with the passing of another twelve months she could no longer sustain anti-gravity, forcing the crew to land it on the Sphere's surface. This presented a number of challenges for the crew, as the Nomad-Class had not been designed for surface landing, and was therefore not fitted with landing struts. Once the ship had landed, there was no guarantee it would be able to take off again. By 2418, four long years into the crisis, the Hunt had become consumed by the native vegetation, and Captain Copper was forced to abandon it. With the arrival of the Enterprise and the promise of a stable gateway back home, Copper and the surviving crew left the Hunt to the elements. As of 2418, it remains on the surface of the third planet within the Solanae Dyson Sphere, with little prospect of recovery. She was replaced by the Odyssey-Class USS Hunt-B six months after Copper et al returned to Federation space. Category:Starships Category:Federation Starships